Gulp the Pulp
by leokumi
Summary: takumi fucks a pineapple. the end


Gulp the Pulp

 _Come to Nohr to help us with our negotiation_ , they said. _It'll be fun,_ they said. _You totally won't fall in love with the second prince of Nohr, start dating him, and let him fuck you every night since all within a month,_ they said. Okay, maybe his brother and sisters hadn't said that last detail, but now that Takumi was back in Hoshido did the weight of the world come crashing down on him, just like how Leo's body came crashing down on him every night of his trip. Takumi's face turned as red as a tomato just thinking about it, or more accurately, _him_. Well, it was the weight of the world and of long distance relationships.

To his surprise, Takumi's family was overwhelmingly supportive. His brother Ryoma explained to him that their relationship was going to be revolutionary in bringing the two nations together and in promoting LGBT equality throughout the world. His sister Hinoka even remarked that she couldn't blame him for finding the Nohrians attractive, because her eyes had wandered everywhere on Camilla's body except for her face on the first day.

As happy as Takumi was to be back home, he couldn't help but feel lonely without his Nohrian boyfriend's comfort. His retainers had suggested sending letters to each other, and since then, checking with the mail delivery service became Takumi's favorite pastime. Now, he had been waiting for a response from his prince for a week. On this particular day, though, when he went to check again, he found that not only did he receive a letter, signed, "From your Dark Prince Leo," Takumi also noticed that there was a crate attached to it with a Nohrian postage stamp that said, "Warning: contains produce. Handle with care." _Did Leo send me food from Nohr?_ This delivery had definitely piqued Takumi's interest.

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Takumi tore open the package as soon as he ran back to his bedroom. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't a pineapple. _Freshly picked and peeled_ , he observed. _How…. a-peeling._

Then, Takumi noticed something else about the pineapple that made him do a double-take. The cadmium fruit was drenched in a sticky fluid when he touched it, and when he squinted, he could see it was still wet, dripping from the pineapple's sharp spikes. Against his better judgement, Takumi licked most of the foreign liquid off the fruit. _Yep_ , he confirmed silently with himself. _This is definitely Leo's_. He wouldn't mistake the bittersweet scent anywhere else. _That man must have a great explanation for this_. He fumbled around for the letter, his hands shaking with… excitement? Anxiety? Arousal? He thought it was a mix of them all.

Dear Takumi, my love,

I couldn't help but think about your last letter. Gods, I miss you so much, everything about you, your hair, your smile, your laugh, your legs, your back arching against my body… you remind me of a pineapple, prickly, yet the more I eat you up, the sweeter you get. I wish you were in Nohr so you could see what I've done with this pineapple, how I chanted your name over and over like it was one of my spells, how I've covered my cum and saliva over its every surface, how I breathed the word "more," like it was a drug. Hope you enjoy my sweet gift to you as much as I have, my pineapple.

Your dark prince,

Leo

Takumi's face felt hot as he finished the letter, and his body quivered with excitement unconsciously. Fuck, he was already hard from reading his lover's letter. Since his retainers were training and his siblings were dealing with politics and negotiations or learning, Takumi decided he should relieve his pent-up sexual frustration. Being the middle child meant that no one really cared for him, and sometimes that was a good thing. Fingers trembling in anticipation, he stripped himself speedily and climbed onto his bed, blushing further as he remembered fondly of the dark mage trying to remove his heavy armor romantically before sex.

The only problem was the pineapple. Gods, did Takumi want the pineapple to be inside of him _now_ , but it was so big and intimidating. The Hoshidan prince expected his better judgement to take hold of him, but his kink reared its ugly head and the more Takumi thought about pain, the hornier he got.

"I really want this," the prince decided. He breathed heavily as he spat on his hand and stuck a finger inside himself, and then a second one, beginning to fist himself. Leo had really loosened him up since the nights Takumi had spent in his bedroom.

"Ohh, fuck," he mumbled underneath his breath as his body squirmed underneath the immense thickness of the yellow fruit. He forced the pineapple deeper and deeper within him, feeling the spikes penetrating his walls, and suddenly he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

The silver-haired archer screamed in agony as blood continued to drip from his gaping hole, and at the sight of his own blood splattered on his own bed, Takumi felt like his soul was being ripped away from him, like his death was near, yet he didn't want the feeling to end. _If anyone walked in on me now,_ Takumi thought to himself, _with the blood on my sheets mingled with the hot spit and wet semen, with my exhausted body penetrated by a fruit, they would probably think I was dead_. Yet, the thought of someone else seeing him in such a vulnerable state excited the archer further, and he unconsciously sped up his jagged movements and became a whining mess. Calling out his boyfriend's name and fantasizing about him made Takumi elicit a moaning sound that was a mix between pain and pleasure.

"F-fuck, L-Leo, that's it!" With his hitched breathing and his hip-rolling, Takumi knew he wasn't going to last long. Jamming the pineapple as deep as it could go inside of him, Takumi let out one last scream as his hips buckled beneath his panting chest and he came over the edge, stroking his throbbing length as he spilled hot, thick liquid all over the pineapple's leaves.

The lewd prince lied in his bed, biting into the hardened fruit, looking at his palms laced with semen, sweat, and blood, and holes from the plant's leaves. He holds the pineapple above his head as if he were offering some kind of sacrifice and lets the juice splash onto his tongue and his face, trying to imagine it was Prince Leo's cum. The juice felt cold yet arousing against Takumi's skin, and he drank it all like it was the first drop of water he'd tasted in days. The liquid mixed together with the blood, sweat, and cum on his mattress, looking like piss, and the prince hadn't seen such a hot mixture in his entire life. His exhausted body collapsed headfirst onto the liquids and Takumi hungrily sucked it off the sheets like a hungry wolf having its first meal. _Oh, how the tables have turned_ , Takumi muttered in his head. _As an archer, I should be the predator, yet look at me now, all sprawled submissively to a fruit. I'm the prey._

 _If this is what death feels like_ , Takumi thinks, _I want to die every day_. He hears footsteps, but he doesn't care. All he could think about was how excited he was to send Leo the pineapple back to Nohr.

He hears Hinata's voice, and his bedroom door being banged open. Takumi lies on his bed with his knees on top of one another and gives his retainer a look through hooded eyes. The prince had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
